The present invention has been developed especially in connection with mixing of colors for offset-printing, such colors having a relatively high viscosity, but the invention is not limited to offset-color and can be used for mixing other colors, provided the invention can be used in connection with viscosity values associated with such further colors.
Generally, printing color is manufactured in the color factory in limited series from so-called base colors. On the basis of these base colors there exists a wide spectre of defined colors, i.e. with a prescription consisting of an accurate mixing ratio.
In order to achieve correct color, or color mixing, the prescription must be adhered to with great accuracy, since small deviations will give wrong color result.